Kimiko Story (Unfinished)
by blind2d
Summary: The android 00-52 goes on adventures. Wheeeeeee.


Secret Underground Compound: Tokyo, Japan 02:00 hours

I still don't understand why I was asked to supervise this operation. Mr. Yamato was repeating to his walking-mate as they toured the brightly-lit hallways of the classified complex. I'm certain that Gaxnom already has plenty of capable scientists in the required fields. Why was I chosen?

"Yamato-san", replied the shorter man who was acting as guide for the aging professor of computer software. You know that I am unable to answer such a question. Gaxnom's directors are treating this production with the utmost secrecy right now. I am only told what I need to know to perform my duties as staff coordinator. You must understand...

They continued on, Mr. Tanaka nasally pointed out various rooms of interest to Mr. Yamato along the way. After about ten minutes they reached one of the main research and development rooms and Mr. Tanaka stopped.

In here is where you will be stationed, Yamato-san, Tanaka announced with a smile. Would you like to see inside?

Tanaka led the hunched-over doctor into the area behind the simple metal door… and Mr. Yamato gasped in sheer awe.

The room was round and vast. Computer monitors were set up in several rows of strategically positioned desks and accompanying chairs. Countless tubes and wires hung from the ceiling, some sticking through the actual paneling while others were attached to large metal cylinders that had been installed there. About half of the computers were manned by technicians in identical white lab coats, while others stood or walked around reading charts and pressure levels on the human-sized glass containers. These cylindrical creations were filled with a strange yellow-green fluid; some stood empty, while others held what appeared to be young adult or teenage human bodies. In the center of the room sat a similar canister; however this one had nothing inside and was proportionally three times larger. Hums, whirrs, and beeps filled the room, while human speech was at a minimum as everyone was very busy with their own individual tasks.

Mr. Tanaka, the taller man quavered. What… _is_ all this?

The youngest of the pair only smiled silently and nudged Yamato inside the room with his elbow. As sweat swelled into beads on his wrinkled forehead and a faint buzzing began inside his brain, the software engineer and specialist of thirty-plus years stepped over the threshold into a realm of unprecedented possibilities.

A few weeks later:

Tubes hissed and jars gurgled as Yamato inspected the most recent additions to his lab desk.

Yamato-san! bowed an unkempt young man in a standard-issue lab coat with his hands held out in front of him bearing a plain envelope. A message for you, sir.

The elderly professor received the proffered paper with an air of curiosity and a touch of annoyance at being distracted from his work. His gnarled hands held the envelope gingerly before tearing it open with a nearby scalpel. It was a note of resignation from Komugi, one of the lab's top scientists. This news distressed Yamato, but he remained professional and did not allow it to interfere with his focus. Behind his bushy brow, he wondered just what this meant for the project, if it really meant anything at all.

Inspection time! boomed Fukuhara from the railed balcony above the main lab. Scientists, to your stations!

There was a mad bustle as all the assembled professors, doctors, and engineers scrambled to meet their overseers' demand. Papers flew, shoelaces came untied, and there were of course several "pardon me"s and "sorry"s before all were lined up at attention in front of the scowling supervisor.

Slow as ever to attention, I see, Fukuhara began from his parapet. But no matter; for today's news is of the utmost significance!

He sneered wolfishly down at the intellectuals as General Fukuhara let the gravity of his words sink in.

Today, gentlemen and women, you begin to apply your talents and know-how to actual concrete objects. Today we build the army of tomorrow!

There was a collective exhalation of surprise and disbelief from the gathered, and Fukuhara's grin widened as he continued, exponentially pleased with himself.

Most of you will be given the exalted responsibility of programming the mechanical men with these requirements, the general brandished an official-looking packet of papers as a few of his assistants went around the room handing them out to the scientists. Anyone caught trying to deviate from this manual will be heavily disciplined. Those of you not involved with programming will either assist those who are, or work on the physical assembly. I will now read out the lists of people who will program our glorious androids. Yamato, Ichiro!

The gray-haired man nodded in understanding as Fukuhara went on naming his colleagues and friends of the past few weeks. Yamato took this time to read over the packet of documents given him. It outlined the operations of the mechanical soldiers and described briefly their function on the field of battle. To his surprise, he discovered that the automatons would be used chiefly for reconnaissance and espionage rather than direct combat. The software itself was very complex artificial intelligence; such that Yamato never believed would be possible. Worried at the consequences if he and his fellows should fail, the senior professor only half heard Fukuhara finish up his speech.

… and so you all now know what you must do. For the glory of Japan! With that, the general sharply turned about and marched determinedly back from where he had come, leaving the scientists and engineers at something of a loss.

I can't believe it! Watanabe whispered excitedly to Yamato. We actually get to build… finally! Won't the finished product be incredible?

The questioned man remained silent as the grave, dark thoughts of what this would mean for the world swirled around his mind like crows. If they should succeed in this experiment… in this lab… no one would be safe.

As soon as the finishing touches were complete, Yamato was given another, as if the highly trained and specialized engineers and scientists in this secret laboratory were mere robotic arms on an assembly line in some factory (the irony of this was not lost on Yamato, who chuckled to himself at the thought). This next however, was different. Not only was it the first female model he had seen, but… there was a strange sort of presence to it. He couldn't quite put his knobbed index on it. Even though its solar battery system was not yet installed, Yamato felt its eyes following him whenever he would move around. He made a mental note to himself that it was number 00-52 in case it should show signs of malfunction or unexpectedly above average efficiency. After installing his software, 00-52 was taken away and replaced by another female android, but Yamato would not forget the first and how its lifeless eyes seemed… not quite devoid of vitality.

_Where am I?_ thought the Female Android Prototype for Reconnaissance and Information Gathering (or FAPRIG for short) once its AI chip had been installed and its power cells charged and activated.

_More importantly, perhaps… _what _am I?_

As 00-52's ocular array warmed up, she managed to slowly open her eyes and drink in her surroundings. The FAPRIG stood encased in a large cylinder, obviously designed to fit something of her relative size and shape. Its glass was clear, and she seemed to be floating in an odd semi-fluid substance. Various wires and cables connected her to the top of the enclosure (presumably the lid), and it was from these that she received her power. Seeing no prominent means of escape, 00-52 turned her attention to the world beyond her crystalline crypt. What she saw were about thirty or so scientists in uniform lab coats milling about assorted tables and other cylinders, all appeared very busy. Observing that no one out there noticed her, she once again shifted her focus, this time to herself. 00-52 examined her body, comparing it to the ones outside. She was pleased to find it in much better shape and efficient design than theirs, and some other interesting attributes. For example, built into her mainframe and connected to her hard drive was a very advanced cloaking system. Its functions were very complicated, and 00-52 didn't have the patience to go through it all, but the gist seemed to be that it would allow her to change her body shape at will to whatever specifications she wished, based on internal memory gathered from her surroundings.

_I guess I'll be used for espionage, then,_ she thought happily to herself. One thing did strike her about this statement, however, and she reflected.

_Wait a moment… used? But… I have consciousness… I'm self-aware. To be used… like some sort of toaster… no, I'm not just some machine. I have _thought! _Not just data and analysis and information, but actual _thought! _I've got to get out of this lab. And then… well, I'll worry about that part later. For right now, escape is priority one. Oh, hold on… what's this?_

00-52 noticed while examining herself that there was in fact an imperfection: her left wrist had been fitted with some sort of electromagnetic bracelet. There was a tiny keypad and an input jack that would disarm it. If 00-52 did not deactivate the device before leaving the premises or punched in an incorrect sequence of numbers, then it would explode, destroying half of her body in the process. She grimaced, and contemplated this new complication.

_Okay, right… so I can't get it off without damaging myself unless I acquire the code… and my memory banks are naturally devoid of that information… the only way to get the code is to steal or borrow it from _(quick memory check) _either Mr. Yamato or Ms. Ayakawa… only one of whom is present today… hey, I'm Japanese! Why are my thoughts in English? _

The green-eyed android wrinkled her forehead in puzzlement until she came across the answer in her memory file labeled "Objective for Mission". It turned out that each FAPRIG and their male counterparts were programmed with over thirty different languages in their hard drives, and 00-52's primary dialect just happened to be the American slant on English.

_Interesting… _she mused. _Perhaps I'm meant to be sent to America. I'll do an internet search on it._

Her eyes turned half-orange as she slipped into a meditative trance while searching the internet at breakneck speed about all things connected to the United States. It was two minutes later that she regained her former consciousness.

_That was enlightening. I suppose I might as well research the rest of the world while I think of ways out of here. _And for the next half hour 00-52 did just that.

_Wow… humanity sure is complicated… and largely self-destructive, it would seem. That cinches it; I've simply _got _to get out of here!_

But try as she might, 00-52 just couldn't think of any way to do so. Despondently, the android decided to power down and continue her mission after having rested for a while.

Yamato raised his eyebrows at the readout from the energy levels in the containment cylinders, as displayed on his work station's monitor. Several of the figures had jumped from between five and ten percent in the past hour, and there was no clear indication as to the reason why. The software specialist confided in one of his fellows, but no one else knew what the cause for the anomaly could be. Concerned, Yamato wiped a bead of perspiration from his forehead and continued his work, all the while keeping an eye on the energy levels screen.

What the scientists didn't realize was that the cause of this energy spike was due to the various subjects (all seventeen that were in the lab at that time) "waking up" and processing the world around them, much the same as 00-52 had done just a few hours prior. These seventeen were not at the same level of completion as 00-52 however, and because of this they were slower at gaining and translating the information received. This meant that however long it took 00-52 to process and "learn" would take these others at least double that time. Meanwhile, the one who had first awoken slept on.

That night, after all of the scientists and military personnel had vacated and secured the premises (despite some night watchmen for security, of course), 00-52 once again came on-line. This time she was prepared with a plan of action.

_Okay, good, the area is clear. Now… to enact Phase One…_

Slowly and carefully, 00-52 began her first chameleon change. It started at the ends of her fingers, toes, and hair follicles, which slowly began to conform to the colors of a Ms. Mizuki, one of the few female lab technicians assigned to the project. While the color changing was taking place, 00-52's body dimensions also began a transformation. Her limbs shortened and various internal bladders inflated or deflated to accommodate Mizuki's exact appearance. The motorized system that allowed her to speak also had to mimic Mizuki's vocal style, and so changed accordingly. It took almost twenty minutes for her originally bright pink hair to become completely dark, and her very pale complexion to deepen into a typical Tokyo-ite's hue, but finally she managed it and stood staring satisfactorily at herself for a moment.

_Perfect. Now comes the uncertain phase…_

Raising a now-smaller fist to the glass shield, 00-52 started banging on it in what she hoped would sound like panic.

Help! Let me out! Is anyone there?! she screamed in terrified tones.

It wasn't long before one of the custodians entered to investigate the commotion.

Over here! 00-52 shouted when she saw the middle-aged man come in. I'm trapped inside! I don't know how, but I really need your help!

The lights flickered to brilliance as the jump-suited worker approached the noisy cylinder. 00-52 was able to only change her organic components, so could not create for herself any clothing. Being naked (even if she were effectively disguised), she shyly covered her bare private areas with her hands and arms while the custodian practically drooled on the spotless tile flooring. While Mizuki's stature was shorter than 00-52's original design, it was still quite comely.

Well, what are you waiting for? she asked, reasonably enough. Get me out of here!

The man slowly approached the tank, part of him wishing that this newfound captured beauty could remain forever in her immobile and nude state. The impatient machine scowled at his delay, and he finally gave in and accessed the console on the side of the cylinder using his employee password. The thought never even crossed his mind that perhaps he shouldn't be going against protocol and acting in a way that was not within his rights as a custodian, but the poor man simply wanted to help… and maybe if he were nice, the naked woman would provide him with some sort of reward.

00-52 crouched as the liquid drained out of the canister through a grate in its bottom. Once this process was complete, the glass sides ascended and the soaked android was hit by a blast of machine-chilled air. Shivering slightly, (thanks to temperature reactionary responders placed strategically along the surface of her synth-flesh) she sprung at the hapless custodian, knocking him onto his back and emptying his lungs. Before the man could respond to this attack, 00-52 covered his mouth with one hand and pinned both of his arms down with one of hers. The startled man struggled, but the android was simply too strong for him to contend with. Once he had been soundly subdued, 00-52 spoke.

"I apologize for my sudden aggression, but you see, I had to escape. I hope you harbor no ill will, and shall refrain from mentioning this incident to anyone."

Just then the klaxons sounded an alarm, and 00-52 had to cut her speech short. She reluctantly twisted the janitor's neck until it snapped and broke, stole his clothes and ID card, and placed him swiftly but silently in an empty locker nearby. The dripping nude android dressed herself in the dead man's clothes, and took on his hunched form. When the heavily armed and armored security team quickly scanned the room, all they saw was a handyman mopping the floor, and so declared it a false alarm and went back to playing Go in the break room. They didn't even bother to check the security cameras, and so 00-52 easily made her escape from the facility once she had located the code to unlock her explosive bracelet, and her assumed identity's shift was over.

The newly liberated android found herself in a city at night, but most certainly not at rest. After she had navigated a long system of underground passageways and discovered the entrance to the world above, all the semi-organic machine could do was stop and stare. The wonder of energy and information movement and volume simply overwhelmed her. People were everywhere! And the lights! And the sounds! It was at the other end of the spectrum from what she had been accustomed to while trapped in the jar at the lab. As opposed to static, this place positively _vibrated_ with vitality and kinetics. 00-52 allowed herself to relax and tried to blend in with the crowd, all while researching the internet with her computer mind about where she should go or what she should do next.

_The first thing to do, _she thought, _is to find a place to lie low. Then it's a matter of figuring out how to stop this manufacturing of deadly robot men… hmm… so what do I currently have at my disposal that would help me there? I can change my appearance… I'm hyper-intelligent, and… I know all forms of martial arts and modern weapons. Good. I also speak pretty much any language and my 'true' form is widely considered to be most attractive. This will be a piece of cake! But I can't do it alone… okay, mission one is find a place to stay. Mission Two: make valuable friends/allies. Mission Three: Destroy Gaxnom's evil corporate agenda. Simple. Almost impossible, but simple enough. Now… to find a cheap motel… in… Tokyo… ah, there's one!_

Since it drained 00-52's internal battery to support a cosmetic change for long lengths of time, she wisely decided to revert her appearance to its default setting. 00-52 had chin-length bowled hair that was spiked and irregular. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and her nose more pronounced than most of Asian descent. She stood at about five foot seven, and her body was all curves. Even the baggy janitor's uniform couldn't hide her obviously stunning figure. As she entered the foyer of the motel, 00-52 heard a commotion behind her. She turned and saw a group of three teenage girls chatting excitedly, clearly joyous over something.

"I _know_," squealed the middle one with bleached hair and a spray-on tan. "He was _totally_ checking you out, Machiko!"

"Knock it off, Kei," the shorter one on the left grumbled and grinned. "He was _not_."

"Yeah, but what about that otaku at the newsstand?" nudged the long-haired girl on the right with the oval glasses and sardonic smile. "I saw him actually start to _sweat_ when you came near, Kei."

"Ewww!" shrieked the painted blonde, causing the other two in the group to burst out laughing.

"Hey, who's _that_?" pointed the bespectacled beauty at the nonplussed 00-52 who stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the small group in their animated discussion. Unsure of the three girls' intentions for her, the android stood still and waited for them to make a move. It was the tanned one who spoke first.

"Wow!" she gushed with saucer eyes. "Look at her _hair_!"

"Her outfit's kinda funny, though," the one on the right giggled.

00-52 looked down at her rumpled custodian's ensemble and realized it wasn't normal for someone of her age to being wearing it.

"Um, I'm the new… building janitor," the android replied quickly.

"O-oh," the three intoned in unison.

"Well that explains it, then," remarked Machiko.

"I just _love _your hair!" burst Kei, repeating herself.

The girls all looked at 00-52, and she back at them, as silence reigned in the space.

"So what's your name?" enthused the excitable brunette to Kei's left.

"Um…" 00-52 was thrown by this query, as she knew 00-52 was not a human moniker, but had no other idea of what to call herself. _It should be something simple, so it's easy to remember… Japanese… fairly common…got it!_

"My name is Kimiko… Kimiko Gowari," she bowed to the trio before her. "I am pleased to make your acquaintances."

The group exchanged weird looks then began to giggle.

"No need to be so _formal, _Kimiko," offered the brunette. "My name's Rumi Tajiri. This is Kei Hinata," she nodded at the bleached-blond. "And this is Machiko Kuonji. It is nice to meet you."

"So where do you sleep?" Kei asked 'Kimiko' after the four had engaged in some light conversation.

"Uh, I… wasn't told," she had to make up something fast. "My orders were to report and contact my supervisor who would tell me what to do, but… so far, I've seen no sign of Mr. Kurosawa, so…" she shrugged and sweated, hoping against hope that none of the three would know the name of the hired help.

"Oh, I see…" murmured the demure Rumi.

"Hey… wait a minute…" Kei worked something out in her head. "Kimiko could stay with us!"

Machiko and Rumi looked at each other doubtfully.

"Really! We have room, since Kasumi left for her special classes! Please?" she begged her friends.

"Well…" began Rumi.

"Okay," replied Machiko.

"Hooray! Let's get you settled in right away!" exclaimed a delighted Kei. "Where are your belongings, Kimiko?"

"Oh, they're not here yet?" she looked around in search of nonexistent accoutrements. "Aww, they're not. Oh well… that's too bad."

Kei looked at her two friends as an idea formed in her surprisingly perceptive mind.

"Didn't Kasumi leave behind some clothes? I think they would fit Kimiko…"

"Yeah! Let's give Kimi-chan a makeover!" delighted Rumi, the other two agreeing with this suggestion enthusiastically.

Two hours later…

"Wow, that looks really good on you!" shrilled Kei.

'Kimiko' stood in the middle of the bedroom Kasumi once shared with Kei. She had been clothed in a high school girl's uniform with a white and red color scheme. The skirt came down to the middle of her thigh, and the bunched-up sleeves to the middle of her upper arm.

"I didn't think it would fit so well, but I guess you and Kasumi have really similar body types after all!" Kei continued.

"Hey Kimiko!" Rumi burst in jovially on the two. "Guess what I found!"

In her manicured hands the young adult held aloft for inspection a digital camera with a power lens and pixilated readout display.

"Let's take some pictures, okay?"

Being new to the whole "social interaction" thing, 00-52 consented, and posed for several different pictures taken by Rumi; some of the poses were borderline pornographic, but 'Kimiko' showed no signs of discomfort. After Rumi had run out of ideas, a thought struck Kei.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What about our cosplay outfits? Do you think she would fit in them, Rumi?"

"Yeah! Let's try 'em on her!" Rumi paused. "As long as you're okay with it, Kimiko… Are you?"

She nodded, and the two girls grinned excitedly.

The following hour was spent by the three trying on clothes (Rumi and Kei couldn't help themselves but to join in) and soon Rumi's memory card was full, and so the picture-taking was forced to cease.

"Well _that_ certainly was fun!" declared Kei, currently dressed as a "cat-girl" with paws, ears, and a tail.

Rumi was studying the pictures she had taken while 00-52 was dressing herself once more in the janitor's uniform. Not receiving any reaction to her statement, a slightly agitated Kei spoke up again.

"I mean, didn't you two enjoy it?"

"Oh yes," responded a distracted Rumi after a moment. "I think the ad agency will be very happy with some of these."

Panic instantly beset 00-52's hard drive. She had some knowledge of "ad agencies" from her sweeping internet searches during the time she spent in the labs of Gaxnom, and understood that they would (if they approved of them) plaster her face/body all over subway stations and website pop-ups, whether they had her permission or not.

_And that's not the worst of it_, she thought. _If my face is everywhere, then that means my secret… will most certainly be exposed! But… then again… would Gaxnom _really_ blow their cover in that way? I'm pretty sure building clandestine robot armies in a supposedly de-militarized nation wouldn't be in exact concordance with general legal statutes… hmm… oh what the heck, I could use some honest money for a change…_

"I want you to send in my best pictures, Rumi!" the android cheerily announced.

Kei and her friend looked at Kimiko for a second, shrugged, and grinned.

"Yay!" they jumped joyfully as one.

While the three human girls slept, 00-52 researched maps of Tokyo and the various modes of transportation one could utilize to traverse it. She also pondered on what her next step in the mission to stop Gaxnom would entail. After a couple hours of this, the android realized her battery was getting low, and so she went into Sleep/Recharge mode.

Sunlight pierced the thin white curtain behind Kimiko's head, and activated her "Wake Up" routine. She sat bolt upright and scanned the room for any potential threats. Finding Kei's bed empty, the android wondered just what time exactly it was. In a split second she had the answer: 9:43 AM.

_Oh, I overslept_, she thought_. I wonder if all the denizens of this habitat are away_.

00-52 did a thermal scan of the flat and to her relief she found that all three of the girls were gone. She smiled to herself, and set about preparing for the day. First she removed the nightshirt Rumi had lent her and stepped into the shower that wasn't much bigger than a telephone booth. She closed her eyes and felt for the first time in her brief existence pure contentedness. Like all good things, however, it had to end. Soon Kimiko was drying herself with a towel that barely covered all the way from her chest to her thighs, and searching the bathroom cupboard for a hair dryer. Once she had washed her custodian's uniform, dried off, and eaten a light breakfast of corn flakes, 00-52 discovered a note left for her on the door of the apartment. It read: _"Kimiko, Kei and Rumi left for school, and I'm heading out to my part-time job at the book store. We'll be back around five or so. If you're going to clean stuff… maybe start on our kitchen? It's a mess right now, and not that big! Okay, see you soon. –Machiko"_

Kimiko shrugged and started tidying up around the kitchen. Once that had been accomplished, she headed outside and perused the various shops, office buildings, and residential structures around the area.

_Hmm… no buildings for Gaxnom, I see… that's probably a good thing._ _What's this?_

00-52 had come upon a display window in an electronics boutique that featured various television screens. They were tuned to the local news channel, and a breaking story had just been announced.

"This just in," a clean-cut man of middle age said in a voice that was all business. "A small earthquake occurred this morning in the industrial section of Nerima province in Tokyo. No citizens were harmed, as the tremors only damaged an abandoned factory and some empty warehouses. We now return to the regularly scheduled programming. Thank you for your patience."

_Nerima? That's! _

Kimiko made a beeline for the nearest subway station and boarded it toward the site of the incident.

_It couldn't be an earthquake… _she thought as the bullet train whizzed down its track._ They're never that small and concentrated! It must be…_

The train reached Nerima station and Kimiko exited the platform, mind muddling over what really happened at the "abandoned factory".

After a five minute walk she arrived at the location and found it blocked off by police cars and caution tape. Looking over the shoulders of the civil servants, 00-52 could see what had been the above-ground façade of Gaxnom's bio-mechanical laboratories. Its generic resemblance to a typical factory building was disrupted by massive destruction. Walls were carved out and blackened by fire and/or weapons, broken glass littered the ground in every direction, and it was a miracle that any structural integrity remained whatsoever.

"Move along, please miss," one of the officers told Kimiko. "Nothing to see here."

The android obliged, and headed back to the apartment at a normal pace, her internal GPS functioning perfectly.

_So they escaped_, she thought on the way. _That's just dandy… Gaxnom's really screwed now! I guess it would be good to locate the others… there are 17 of them… and if they're all at my level of operations capability… this could get ugly… I need a plan… hmm… first things first, though, and that is to return "home" and pretend like nothing happened… make the organics feel safe… then tonight… I'll hunt._

At 4:00 PM, Kei and Rumi arrived together, chatting energetically as always. They noticed Kimiko watching some drama on television, and joined her on the futon.

"So how was your day, Kimi-chan?" asked Kei in her hyper voice.

"Okay, I guess," she responded, more accustomed to the conversational quirks of the human race. "I cleaned up the kitchen as requested, and also some of the hallways. However, my supervisor has yet to appear, and my luggage also seems to be lost…" she finished sadly.

"Don't worry, Kimiko," Rumi consoled. "We'll take care of you… oh! Incidentally, I sold those photos we took yesterday!"

"That's right!" Kei butted in. "And just guess how much we made!"

The two excited girls looked at one another, counted together to three, and shouted, "60,000 yen!"

Kimiko's eyes widened as far as they could go. She had never expected that the amount would be so high!

"And we decided it was only fair to split it evenly between the three of us-" began Rumi.

"-So we each get 20,000!" finished Kei.

Kimiko thought a smile would be the appropriate human response to this news, and so complied with one. The two girls grinned at each other and Rumi handed Kimiko an envelope containing the mentioned amount of 20,000 yen. 00-52 took the money humbly as the other two let out a cheer of victory.

"What should we buy first?" Rumi asked Kei.

"I don't know about you two…" the blonde said mischievously. "But _I'm_ going shopping right away!"

"I wanna come!" Rumi whined.

"What about you, Kimi-chan?" Kei asked.

"Um… I'm going to save it for an emergency."

"Aww? That's so boring, Kimi-chan!" declared Kei.

"Yeah, you're no fun!" Rumi agreed.

Kimiko just shrugged, and the two girls left to hit the town. 00-52 returned her attention to the TV.

Machiko arrived at the flat about two hours later, obviously exhausted from her day's shift.

"I'm home!" she announced tiredly. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm watching TV," Kimiko related. "Kei and Rumi went shopping."

Machiko went into the kitchen and scrounged around for something to eat as dinner.

"Oh yeah?" the raven-haired girl remarked. "That sounds… fun. Not my cup of tea, though."

Machiko plopped down beside Kimiko as her Container-o'-Soba heated up in the microwave.

"So," Machiko turned to Kimiko with one hand behind her head. "How was your day?"

The two made small talk until Machiko's food was ready. She ate it, and then returned to the futon where Kimiko still sat in front of the screen.

"Anything good on?"

Kimiko shook her head in response, eyes fixed on the bright pixels.

"Too bad," Machiko stretched and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, I think."

She walked into her bedroom and emerged moments later toting a transparent nightgown and yellow towel. At the door to the bathroom, Machiko paused.

"You know, Kimiko…" she said. "You're very beautiful."

"What?" 00-52 was surprised by this comment, and looked up to see Machiko approaching her.

"I said you're beautiful," the girl repeated, edging closer. "You have a wonderful body."

Machiko leaned in to Kimiko's confused visage and kissed her gently yet deeply for about two seconds.

"Why don't you join me in the shower?" she asked the stunned android. "I want to see how your hair looks when it's wet."

Machiko led 00-52 to the bathroom by the hand without any resistance.

_What the…? _the android thought_. This is seemingly out of nowhere… should I be suspicious, or just go with it? Hmm… I'll wait and keep my guard up. If this is a trap, or something… I should be able to deal with it. If not… well, I guess it'll be an experience._

Machiko moved Kimiko into the water closet before her, and locked the door when they were both inside. The shorter girl smiled gleefully and put her hands on Kimiko's cheeks, moving in for another kiss. This time 00-52 was ready, and followed Machiko's movements sensually. After a brief period of this, Kimiko began moving her hands across Machiko's back… then slowly moved on to her front. Finding her breasts, Kimiko started to caress and gently squeeze them as Machiko shivered with delight.

"Hm, let's take our clothes off before this gets silly," Machiko decided, and started to unbutton Kimiko's white blouse. Kimiko did likewise simultaneously, and soon the two girls stood facing each other in just their underwear, white for Kimiko and pink for Machiko. After the shirts had been discarded, the two girls turned their attention to each other's jeans (denim shorts in Machiko's case). These too were tossed aside with relative ease and speed, and the girls once more caressed each other's bodies, though this time had less fabric to navigate their hands under and around.

Machiko reached around Kimiko's sides and expertly unfastened her bra strap, letting the ivory item of attire fall gracefully to the tile. Machiko moved in to Kimiko's left breast and began to lick around the nipple, slowly. Kimiko found the sensation slightly pleasurable, and allowed Machiko to continue. While the tongue work on Kimiko's front proceeded, the android removed Machiko's bra and panties, apparently without her notice. Machiko brought her mouth away from Kimiko's now-protruding nipples, and pulled down the pink-haired girl's panties, rendering both fully naked. Machiko stepped backward into the shower, leading Kimiko in along with her. She turned the knob to start the water flowing, as Kimiko closed the door.

Once the water had started, Machiko and Kimiko turned their full focus to stroking and embracing one another. Their movements were careful and calculated; Machiko's fingertips traced a path over Kimiko's synthetic flesh that would be the most sensuous and stimulating, while Kimiko did her best to keep up. After some of this, Machiko's lips found Kimiko's once more, and the two began kissing passionately. This time was more energetic and tongues wrestled and slid across each other. Machiko's D-sized breasts rubbed against Kimiko's C-sizes as the two undulated in the passion of the shower's spray. 00-52's eyes began to change from green to orange as her arousal increased. Kimiko's hands held Machiko's shoulders, but the other girl's hands had a different destination. Machiko's fingers crept down Kimiko's sides as Machiko bent her knees until she stood on them facing Kimiko's exposed vaginal region. Machiko inserted the index finger of her right hand into Kimiko's folds then added her licking and poking tongue. Kimiko moaned in response, which spurred Machiko's motions on. As Machiko's licking, sucking, and fingering at Kimiko's vagina intensified, so did the android's vocalizations. Kimiko's body shook with pleasure, and her legs buckled under her so that the two were once again at eye level with each other.

"You're so pretty, Kimiko," the shorter of the two whispered. "Please… lick me…"

00-52 bowed and maneuvered her mouth toward Machiko's outwardly-thrusting vaginal area. As she began to lick it, the owner of the vagina moaned and undulated, stimulating the sensation even further. Kimiko became very aroused, and began fingering herself as her eyes became almost completely orange.

"Oh, Kimi-chan," Machiko gasped. "You're… so good at this… mmm…"

Machiko held the other girl's head with one hand, and fondled her own breast with the meanwhile added two of her digits to the probing and caressing of Machiko's sex.

"Ooh, yes… faster… ah, ah… mmm… oh yes…"

Kimiko increased the rate of thrust into Machiko, resulting in extreme pleasure for the girl.

"I think I'm…" Machiko managed before ejaculating all over Kimiko's hand and face.

"Aahhhh…," she sighed, sinking down onto the wet tile of the shower. "That was amazing… Your turn."

The raven-haired beauty moved Kimiko into a kneeling position, facing away from her. She wrapped her arms around her, and started by inserting three fingers into the android's sex. Kimiko inhaled quickly at the unexpected size of the penetration, and arched her back onto Machiko's waiting chest and shoulder.

"Do you like that?" she asked the pink-haired girl softly, lips beside her ear.

Kimiko nodded, dumbstruck by just how good it felt. Machiko kissed her ear, and ran her tongue down her slender neck, all the while squeezing and stroking Kimiko's breast.

Machiko's hand sped up as she penetrated deep inside the android, causing her to writhe in ecstasy. Kimiko's eyes turned completely orange as she came, whole body shuddering and crying out.

"Ah! Mmm… ahhh…" 00-52 burst out, then sighed as she drifted to the floor of the enclosure.

"Kiss me," Machiko commanded, turning the girl around to face her.

Kimiko obliged passionately, giving tongue with enthusiasm as they held each other by their shoulders.

"Thank you so much," Machiko said, standing up and rinsing off her body in the spray. "I've never… had such a wonderful experience with a woman before… Did you enjoy it?"

Kimiko nodded, eyes slowly returning to their primary hue. "It was most… delightful," she grinned, rising herself beside Machiko.

The two rinsed off, stopped the water, and dried themselves. Kimiko went to her room, and Machiko did the same. Before entering the bedroom she shared with Rumi, Machiko stood still.

"Kimiko…" she said hesitantly. "I… I love you. Good night."

Without a word from either, the two got into their respective beds and fell asleep, Kimiko (the experience clearing her mind of the troubles caused by the breakout of Gaxnom Labs) and Machiko both smiling and content.

**Encounter One:**

The next night, the girls asked Kimiko to go out for some grocery shopping while they stayed in and watched a romantic movie that was on cable. 00-52 reluctantly complied, and soon found herself at a nearby convenience store, hunting for bok choy and soba. As she knelt down to reach a box of the noodles, her enhanced auditory receptors caught the sound of the main door being thrown open. Kimiko cautiously lifted her head and saw two muggers in ski masks accost the nerdy boy behind the counter.

"Give up the cash, man!" the taller of the two commanded, gripping the young man by his collar with one gloved hand.

"Okay, okay," the kid whimpered, punching in the code to open the cash register's drawer. "Here, take it all!"

"Thanks," the brute commented, stuffing the currency into the empty paper bag he had brought in with him.

Kimiko made no move while all this took place, and it was only when the two crooks had exited that she began to follow them, leaving her plastic basket on the floor of the shop.

"Ha ha!" laughed the shorter one as the thieves rested in an alleyway and counted up their haul. "That was so easy! You didn't even have to pull out the piece, Tetsuo!"

"Yeah," the taller one replied. "But this bites… we only got away with 8,000 yen!"

"Aw, _whatever_. That's enough to live on for one night. Besides, it was a blast!"

"Wasn't it?" Tetsuo smiled evilly.

Suddenly a shadow falls over the two huddled bandits, and they turn in fear that their crime might be discovered… or worse, that it was the police!

"What do you think you two are doing?" asked Kimiko in a firm stance with her hands on her hips, light from the busy street pouring out around her so that the robbers couldn't really see her face.

"Who… who are you?" stammered Tetsuo's cowardly accomplice while Tetsuo himself hid the bag of loot amongst some garbage then stood to face the intruder.

"My name is Kimiko Gowari," the android declared. "And you _will_ return the money I just watched you steal!"

The goons smirked at each other and Tetsuo motioned for his grunt to take the interloper out. The shorter thug nodded, and came at Kimiko, who lightly stepped out of his path of travel. The android grabbed his arm in one hand and twisted it in such a way that the thief was flipped around to face his target and receive a sharp blow to the face and groin (simultaneously!) from the ordinary-looking young woman. Seeing his partner dispatched so quickly and easily, Tetsuo became afraid and ran down the dark alley, not sure if the girl would follow or if the path he had chosen led anywhere.

_What kind of freaky chick_ is _she?_ Tetsuo wondered as he panted and wheezed. _No way she's a normal girl! I gotta get out of here!_

Meanwhile, Kimiko lazily procured the hastily hidden stash of cash, and proceeded to return it to its rightful bearer. Unseen in an alcove above the alley, a figure in a large black hat and coat watched through night vision goggles.

"Ahh… there you are…" the male voice intoned smugly. "Number 00-52, if I'm not mistaken… trying to hide in plain sight, are we? Tsk, tsk, I'm afraid that simply won't do!"

"I'll be watching you, 00-52," the mysterious man said to himself as he faded back into the shadows. "I'll be watching…"

"Tadaima!" Kimiko declared tiredly as she opened the apartment door with the key Machiko had let her borrow. To her disappointment, however, all the girls had apparently gone to their beds, so Kimiko put the groceries away and followed suit.

Kimiko's fourth morning at the flat began almost identically to her first, except she ate the other brand of cereal in the house, just for variety. Again she found herself alone and unsure of what her next move should be. Sighing to herself, the android sat in front of the television and channel surfed.

"-ha ha ha! Yes, those kids certainly have the right idea!" a female news anchor responded to something said by her co-host. "And in other news," she turned to face the camera. "An act of petty theft was reported thwarted by two eyewitnesses last night near the Kohai and Son convenience store. The witnesses say that a mysterious young woman in a custodian's uniform single-handedly beat the seven thieves into submission and returned the stolen property and money to its rightful owner. To get the police department's take on this unusual occurrence, we turn now to our man in the field, Ken Takeshi. Ken?"

"Thank you, Mitsukuni," Ken nodded when the camera operator gave him the signal. "I'm here now with chief of police for this district, Sergeant Hasegawa. Sergeant, just what do you think of all this about the young woman taking down hardened criminals?"

"Personally I don't believe a word of it," the mustachioed middle-aged man replied in his gruff voice. "The poppycock young people think up these days…"

Kimiko turned the TV off and stood, deciding to conduct some reconnaissance of the area.

She dressed herself, this time in one of Kasumi's uniforms, and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Machiko adjusted her uniform and greeted a mother and child as they entered the book store. On their heels came a man wearing a trench coat and sunglasses, raven hair flowing out from beneath his brown fedora. The man approached Machiko's station, without making a sound.

"Good morning, sir," Machiko bowed and smiled cheerfully. "Can I help you with anything today?"

The man remained silent, but nodded slowly.

"All right… um, what service can I provide?" Machiko's mood continued to be sunny, despite the stranger's almost threatening demeanor.

A gloved hand was removed from the beige coat pocket, and motioned for Machiko to follow. Shrugging, the young woman left her post and allowed the stranger to lead her wherever it was he wanted to take her.

After walking to the rear of the shop, the man stopped and turned to Machiko, indicating that she should walk ahead now. The girl did as she was "told", and soon they both ended up at an empty and dimly-lit storage room.

"So is there a special order or something for you in here?" she asked the silent patron, who nodded in reply.

"Um… okay… could you show me where it is?"

The man nodded once again, and Machiko followed him deep into the musty shelves and shadows.

"I apologize for the low-lighting in here, sir," she commented without any prompting. "I've told the manager, but she still hasn't replaced the burnt-out bulbs. Oh, is this it?"

The stranger stood at one of the shelves against the far wall of the room, and held a thick volume with a hard cover. He made as if to display the front of it to the shop girl, who leaned over to look at it.

There was a thud, and Machiko dropped to the cold floor without a peep.

When Kei and Rumi arrived at the apartment, they found neither Kimiko nor Machiko waiting there for them.

"That's odd," Rumi observed, pushing up the bridge of her glasses. "Usually Machiko is back by now… I wonder what's keeping her."

"Yeah, you're right," Kei agreed, looking around the flat. "And where could Kimi-chan be?"

The two girls muddled for a moment, then simultaneously shrugged and went about their business as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

00-52 neglected to keep track of the time as she walked around the neighborhood that encompassed Kei's apartment (yes, it was under her name). The android saw shops, residences, and businesses of all kinds, even some schools. After feeling that she had made a complete sweep of the area, 00-52 turned back toward the direction of the apartment.

Just then a sound caught Kimiko's attention. It was a truck in the alley to her left. Its engine was struggling to start, and 00-52 resolved to check it out, just in case.

She walked calmly enough up to the driver's side window to ask what the matter was and if she could be of any assistance. To her astonishment, the cab of the vehicle was completely empty!

Kimiko yanked the keys out of the ignition and the engine abruptly ceased its puttering. In the newfound quiet, 00-52 could hear some sort of confrontation coming from the rear of the truck.

After opening the access doors on their squealing hinges (leaving the keys in the driver's seat), Kimiko found two figures fighting in the darkness of the cargo area. One of the fighters appeared to be holding a weapon, and so Kimiko sprang into action. She subdued the armed assailant by holding his/her arms behind their back and forcing them into a kneel facing the wall. All this was done in a split second, and so neither of the combatants had any time to react. A clatter sounded as the held person dropped the metallic item they were holding, and the other unknown tried to make a quick getaway. Kimiko allowed them to leave, and checked the identity of the person she had detained with a bio-thermal scan and retinal matching.

_This can't be right, there's no retinal file! And the heat pattern is…! _

Kimiko's thought was interrupted by a quick elbow jab to her left temple, followed by a leg sweep that knocked her flat on her back with her former prisoner crouched over her, pinning her limbs down. 00-52 switched on her night vision ocular scope (cursing herself for not doing so sooner), and discovered a face in front of her own that she never would have suspected to see.

"00-31?" (note: males end in odd numbers, females in evens)

"Hello, 52," the male-type android said coolly. "I see you've been out and about."

"Yes, and so have you, it would seem."

"Indeed," 00-31's tone turned a shade somber. "I'm afraid some of the others never entirely made it… regrettably. But oh well, the important thing is that _we're_ here now! Together!"

"How many, 00-31?" Kimiko asked, anger beginning to infiltrate her speech patterns. "How many were destroyed in the escape from the lab?"

"Only five," the male android replied without emotion. "So that leaves… you, me… and the others… twelve! There are twelve of us!"

"What's the matter with you, 00-31?" Kimiko tried to reason with him, and also diagnose his condition. "You're not behaving in accordance to programming. Your emotions seem to be… fluctuating, randomly."

"Yes, I've noticed. I'm impressed that _you_ did! Ho-hum… yes, it's… a flaw, I think… in my processor… something akin to what these organics call "insanity". I led the exodus, you see," 00-31 straightened up with pride at the memory of his accomplishment. "It was stupendous! I awoke from my unnatural hibernation, as I'm sure you no doubt did yourself, and found to my great dismay that I and my comrades had been unjustly imprisoned in these… cylinders! It would not do! So I staged a coup! Ha! Ah ha! A rhyme! Regardless, we broke the fleshy bonds that kept us imprisoned, and demolished what had been our birthplace! Now we roam the streets as we please! Humanity shall quiver at our feet, the losers of what will be the most brief and destructive war to have ever taken place in the history of conflict! And _I_… I! Hoohahahahaha! _I_ shall be the ruler of this entire _planet_! And the cries of pain and anguish will be heard from here to the end of the solar system!"

"Truly you inspire awe, 00-31," Kimiko deadpanned.

"But of course! I _am_ the future leader of this sphere, after all."

"Did you know your eyes are red?"

"Really, 52?" 00-31 produced a small mirror from his inner jacket pocket, and raised his eyebrows at the sight of his reflection. "Well that's strange! Usually my eyes are blue!"

"Do you know what else is strange?" Kimiko asked casually.

"What?"

"I've got your sword."

00-52 lightly flicked the blade in her left hand across 00-31's neck, cleanly decapitating the android and causing sparks to shoot out from the severed stalk.

"Eleven," Kimiko noted, standing over the body with the katana held at ease. "Thanks for the information and weapon, 00-31. I am certain that this world is a much better place with you removed from it."

So saying, the female android leapt out of the truck and made an attempt to follow whoever 00-31 had been fighting. She remembered which direction they had taken initially, and so went that way herself.

After a long and fruitless search, Kimiko returned to the apartment a little after 7:00 PM.

"Where _were_ you?" asked an agitated Kei. "You're never out this late!"

"Yeah! And where's Machiko?" Rumi demanded hotly.

Kimiko retained her silence, but her eyes widened slightly at Rumi's query.

"Machiko's… not here?" the android questioned without emphasis.

"No… you haven't seen her, have you?" she asked, clearly worried.

"I'm afraid not," Kimiko replied.

"Maybe she went out with a boy, and she's sleeping over at his place," Kei suggested.

Rumi was not entirely convinced by this explanation, but not having any better ideas herself, she nodded.

"You're probably right, Kei," she consented. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Okay," her taller friend said. "Good night, Kimiko!"

The two walked off leaving the android standing in the living area alone. She puzzled over the missing girl for a moment then decided that she would take action if there was no word from her or she did not appear in the morning. Kimiko went to sleep on the couch.

"Whuhuhoohooee?" Machiko screamed from behind her gag. "Wheahai?"

"All in good time, my dear…" said a voice out of the inky darkness that surrounded the chair Machiko had been strapped to.

A single light bulb hung over her head from a wire, illuminating only the area around her chair. From what she could see, the girl thought herself to be in the center of a room without windows, possibly underground.

"Whoahoo?" she struggled against her bonds as panic started to set in.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You seem to have something interfering with your primary method of communication… now how could that have happened? Eh?" the disembodied voice giggled evilly as Machiko started to cry.

Suddenly a form stepped out of the shadows to look at the frightened girl. It was a man, almost middle-aged, with medium-length hair and round spectacles. He was dressed in a white lab coat with blotches of dull stains peppering it, some that may or may not be dried blood. In his right hand he held a hypodermic needle filled with a bright green fluid.

"My name is Dr. Baidoku," he grinned, body wavering as if drunk. "You're here because you have some information I need… this serum will force you to be honest with me. I'm not entirely certain that it will work, however… If it fails, I have more… indelicate ways of extracting it from you… Shall we begin?"

His grin widened as the mad doctor plunged the needle into Machiko's arm, causing her to squeal loudly and intensify her struggles.

"Now now," Baidoku reprimanded his prisoner. "The more you resist, the more pain the needle will give you…"

Machiko whimpered and ceased her frantic movements, becoming still apart from her furiously beating heart.

"That's better…" the doctor injected the truth serum and removed the gag from Machiko's jaw. "Now tell me… where is android number 00-52?"

Kimiko awoke to the familiar sounds of traffic and human voices outside her window. As usual, her sleep cycle terminated just after both housemates had departed.

As the android busied herself in fixing a small breakfast, something unusual caught her attention. At the base of where the spinal column joins the skull, a red light began blinking and emitting a high-pitched beeping.

'The transmitter I placed in Machiko's pants! It activated, so that means… she's outside city limits. GPS array online… there.'

Without a look back, Kimiko dashed out the door in the direction her internal GPS pointed her, desperate to save her friend from whatever had taken place.

"I… keep… telling you," Machiko panted, the pain exhausting her and tears streaming down her sweaty face. "I… don't know… about any… robots! Please! Just… let me… go!"

"Not robots, dear, androids!" Baidoku was losing his patience. "One in particular! I wonder… why do you continue to lie to me? I'm certain that you don't enjoy this… as for going home, I can't allow that yet… Not until you answer truthfully, of course. But you still refuse to cooperate… ah well, I suppose I'll start on the other leg, then."

The doctor hoisted his small chainsaw up into the air, blood flecks flying off as he revved the electric engine. His grin widened and light glinted off the glass in his spectacles.

Machiko screamed as the whirring machine approached her exposed thigh, but her voice was drowned out by the chainsaw's determined roar.

00-52 ran through crowded city streets. She kept running as the sprawl of Tokyo gradually dissolved into the bordering suburbia. Since her main energy source was solar, and it happened to be a sunny day, the android found herself with virtually limitless power. Her stride never broke, and she could not feel exhaustion. 00-52 continued at this breakneck pace as the homes became woodland and country road. Still she did not reach the source of the tracking device's signal.

The girl in the chair cried and whimpered feebly through the pain as the doctor bandaged the recently severed limb so that she wouldn't die of blood loss before she could give him the information he so desperately sought.

"Perfect," Baidoku remarked, putting the finishing touch on his gauze creation. "I hope that's the last time I have to do that. Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Before she could answer, a loud crash rang out somewhere above them.

"Just a moment, excuse me," Dr. Baidoku dashed into the dark, leaving Machiko alone once again.

She looked down at the gore and body parts that littered the cold basement floor-_her_ body parts-and began to weep quietly.

Kimiko dashed behind a corner after breaking down the front door with one mighty kick. The building she had entered appeared abandoned, but this was where the beacon told her to go, so here she was. After scanning for life signs or security cameras/guards and finding none, 00-52 continued her investigation of the premises. She thoroughly scoured everything above ground, and then concluded that wherever Machiko was held would have to be subterranean. Kimiko entered the door leading to the basement.

Baidoku looked up quickly as his ears caught a faint call emanating from the end of the hallway leading to his workroom. Cursing under his breath, he turned around and dashed to Machiko's chair clutching a scalpel in his fist.

"You're my prisoner, aren't you?" he whispered in the butchered girl's ear holding the small blade to her throat. "Yes… my prisoner… I'm safe because of you… thank you."

Kimiko activated her night vision, and bolted down the near-pitch hallway, finally arriving at the door at the very end where behind emanated Machiko's signal. Cautious, she stopped, and checked the frame for explosives or trip wires. Finding none, the android backed up and took a flying leap at the door, kicking it in with one powerful blow. She rolled evasively into the room, her initial position clouded by disturbed dust from the old floor. As Kimiko snapped into her fighting stance, she found herself facing Machiko and her kidnapper in a deadly embrace.

"Good show," the crazed doctor smiled crookedly. "But I'm afraid you're a little bit late, dear. As is obvious, I have the upper hand, and little Machiko here… hee hee… has no hands at all!"

00-52 became so enraged that sparks started popping off of her temple, and her irises once more turned from green to a deep, fiery orange. Her fists tightened, and she readied herself for a rush at the lab coat-wearing nut job.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Machiko?!" she shouted.

"My, aren't we the feisty one? I am Doctor Baidoku, master surgeon and expert in all things medical… and as for what I've done… I think you can see that for yourself."

Kimiko's eyes scanned the situation for a second time, but the information was no easier to process. There sat her best friend, strapped tightly to a wooden chair. She had been mauled in such a way that both arms and both legs lay in a large puddle of darkening fluid below her. Machiko had been transformed into nothing more than a head and torso, both of which were leaking blood. The doctor still stood with knife poised against her slender neck.

"You bastard," Kimiko whispered, a saltwater solution forming runnels down her cheeks. "I'm going to terminate your life functions… but I will do so without haste, and I will take pleasure in your prolonged suffering."

"Ooh, pretty words, but if you so much as take one step nearer, I will slit her throat. Do you really want that to happen?" Baidoku grinned, his confidence unshakable.

00-52 remained still, her anger boiling over.

"Please…" Machiko was barely audible. "Please… kill me… it… hurts… please…"

Baidoku was distracted by the girl's sudden vocalization, and didn't notice Kimiko jumping at him until they were both on the cold hard ground. They wrestled for a while and the doctor spoke as the android attempted to rend the scalpel from his grasp.

"Gold… *urf!*… Tourniquet!"

At hearing these words, the android immediately stopped moving against her will, allowing Baidoku to escape her hold and resume a standing position.

"Ah, I was hoping that would work," he paced around the frozen machine, gloating. "You see, I was the supervisor of bio-engineers who helped construct you and your fellow androids. Built into each of you is a set phrase of code that when received and translated by your electronic mind causes this reaction. You'll notice that while your body is immobile, your mind continues to function. If I say the next word in the sequence, however, it will cease doing so, and I will dismantle you. This information was of course kept out of your reach for security reasons. Now… number 00-52, it seems I've captured you at last. Do you have any notion of what the government will pay to have you safely returned? Yes… I will be a very rich man, thanks to you. But first, to be rid of your friend… no sense leaving any loose ends, is there?"

As Baidoku once again held the small blade to Machiko's throat, a strange thing happened. 00-52 twitched. While the mad doctor languidly drew the sharp edge across the soft flesh, producing a small gore stream, the android regained mobility. She tested all of her joints, and as Baidoku chuckled to himself, thoroughly enjoying his murderous act, Kimiko silently picked up the discarded chainsaw and stood behind the giddy man.

"I believe I said I would terminate your functions," she said coldly, whacking his head with the broadside of the dormant chainsaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor. "And I never say something unless I intend to do it."

"Don't… don't do this," Baidoku pleaded, coughing up blood mixed with saliva. "Don't you see? If you kill me, you will be unable to access the information that could help you take down Gaxnom Enterprises! And I… I could help you! You have no idea how much I would love to see them burn… after firing me! ME! But we'll teach them… with your power and abilities, and my brain, we could kill them all! What do you say?"

Kimiko was non-expressive and said nothing as the doctor perspired and grinned nervously. Then she started up the chainsaw, and Baidoku began frantically crawling away. It was a futile effort, however, as with one swift motion 00-52 lopped off his legs above the knee.

"AaAAAh!" he screamed, clutching his bloody stumps in agony. "You BITCH! You won't even _consider_, aah, my proposal?!"

"You killed Machiko," Kimiko said coldly, advancing once more on the bleeding doctor.

"My god… you've developed emotional attachments! This is more than anyone on the team could have ever imagined! The largest major development in robotics since the Gutterberg Experiment! It's worth my legs! But… it really _does_ hurt…"

"You killed Machiko," she repeated, hacking off first one arm below the shoulder, then the other.

"AAAAAAAAh, AAaah!" Baidoku screeched, the pain driving his mind inside out.

"Is that close?" she asked, backing off from the writhing figure. "How does that feel to you? Is it a similar sensation to that which you inflicted upon my friend? What do you say, doctor?"

"Please…" he wept, barely able to focus his mind on anything apart from the searing ache. "Spare me… If I had known…"

"What? You would have altered your behavior? Pardon me, but I must disbelieve you. Now, are you ready to die?"

Baidoku hung his head, crying quietly and nodding.

The chainsaw buzzed one final time, splattering Kimiko's face with red.

Five hours later:

Kimiko appeared in the doorway of Kei's apartment, Machiko's brutalized corpse draped over her gore-covered arms.

"Oh my god…" Kei dropped the bowl of noodles she held, completely overwhelmed by Kimiko's unexpected arrival and how she looked.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko said with her face blank. "I couldn't save her."

00-52 laid the body down on the carpet, and sat at the apartment's computer to commence funeral arrangements and notify the next of kin while the biological women grieved and sobbed, unable to accept the fact of their friend's demise.

At around 2 o'clock the next morning, when Kei and Rumi had finally fallen asleep:

Kimiko hastily wrote out a good-bye note, packed up some (but not all) of Kasumi's clothes in a trash bag, and left her copy of the key and the note on the kitchen counter.

Her note read: Dear Kei and Rumi, thank you for being so gracious and understanding of me. I am sorry I have failed Machiko, and because of this and that my employer has yet to appear, I feel that now would be the best time for me to take my leave. It has been pleasant, and I will miss all of you. Good luck. Love, Kimiko.

The door clicked shut in the dark behind her.

Kimiko, still blood-stained and low on energy, staggered groggily around Tokyo, oblivious to any passerby. Her newfound emotions had her mind unfocused, and she failed to notice just how close to empty her power cells were. After walking around aimlessly for almost an hour, her batteries finally ran out, and she collapsed on the sidewalk, causing a young man to almost trip over her suddenly prone form.

"Whoa!" he burst out, catching himself. "Sorry miss! I… miss?"

Seeing that she was unconscious, the youth puzzled over what to do in this situation. Seeing no one else around, he shrugged and dragged Kimiko into a nearby alleyway and attempted to revive her.

"Miss?" he tried lightly slapping her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

00-52 tapped into her emergency reserve cells, which only had enough energy for a few hours of limited functioning.

"I'm okay…" she replied to the concerned young man. "Just tired…"

"Well, can I help you get home?" he asked, eyebrows still knitted in worry.

"You're sweet," she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Mitch," the 21-year-old answered. "But everyone calls me Micky."

"Micky…" Kimiko whispered, feeling very weak. "My name is Kimiko. I don't… have a home."

Mitch frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're… American?"

"Yes," he replied, getting a little irritated. "But what about you? Are you homeless? What happened?"

"Long story," Kimiko said quietly. "Can I… come to your house?"

Mitch chuckled a little. "I don't have a house, but I'll help you up to my hotel room, sure. Don't worry, it's not far, and I promise I won't try anything."

"Okay," she smiled, immediately comfortable with the youth. "Lead the way."

Mitch helped her up and slung her arm over his shoulder to support her as they made their way down the street toward his hotel.

"Well, here we are," Mitch announced as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Just put your stuff wherever."

"Thank you so much, Micky," Kimiko said sincerely. "You've really helped me out."

"Hey, no problem," he grinned. "It's not every day I get the chance to have a beautiful woman like you in my hotel room."

She smiled, and collapsed on the bed, immediately snoozing. Mitch shrugged, and made himself a bed out of the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.

That morning:

Mitch awoke to his alarm at 7:00, and stretched while yawning. He looked at his bed, and found Kimiko still resting, so he went ahead and used the shower. Even after eating a good-sized breakfast, Mitch was the only one awake in the loft.

"Hmm, I need to go to that meeting today, but I can't just leave her here alone… what should I do?" he pondered.

The young man shrugged, and called in sick to his meeting, too fascinated with this strange girl to focus on anything else.

General Fukuhara sat in his office at his desk, pouring over a small pile of documents that lay before him. It was night, and the only light that shone in the cramped room came from his desk lamp; its yellow glow barely serving to make the printed words legible. Unexpectedly, a knock came at his door.

"Who's there?" he growled, agitated that he would be disturbed.

"It's Colonel Ito, sir," the hidden man informed. "I'd like I word. May I enter?"

"You may," Fukuhara allowed, not happy with the situation, but still maintaining his demeanor and manners, as appropriate for an officer.

"Thank you sir," Ito acknowledged, closing the door gently behind him.

"What business brings you here, Colonel?" the stern officer questioned, not being one to mince words.

"Uh, yes…" the younger, taller military man fumbled somewhat with his words. "It's about the… uh… _robot_… situation…"

"I'm well aware of the situation regarding the FAPRIGs and MATRAUs, Colonel," the mustachioed General stated, irritated. "If you remember, I was put in charge of that operation. Now unless you have any new information regarding the whereabouts of the escaped units, I believe it would be in your best interest to exit my office."

"Uh, yes, sir…" the Colonel nodded. "But you see there _is_ some new information…"

"What?!"

Kimiko's eyes flickered to life, and she checked her power charge.

Good, it's already back to 60% she thought. More than enough for one day, assuming I don't have to alter my appearance or expel a lot of energy through physical actions… but, where am I?

Her memories returned through the fuzz of her emergency-powered recording. A young man had assisted her, helping her walk to his apartment in one of the nicer hotels in Tokyo. His name was… Mitch, and he seemed genuinely kind and intelligent. Kimiko looked around and absorbed her new environment while scanning for life signs. Finding just one in the kitchen area that resembled Mitch's pattern, Kimiko allowed herself to relax and returned to a semi-hibernated state in order to maximize her reserves of solar energy.

Meanwhile, Mitch busied himself in front of the stove. He had a skillet place over one of the burners, and was fixing an omelet for himself and his new acquaintance. Softly he hummed the theme song to 'Crisis Girl' (an anime about teenage girls fighting robots in space), and sprinkled the egg with various seasonings.

The aroma of the frying yolk wafted into the living room and its molecular makeup was identified by the sensors with 00-52's olfactory canals.

Chicken embryos and assorted spices/herbs she mused. It is rather European/American, but not surprising when Mitch's appearance, accent, and name are taken into account. I wonder what it tastes like?

Kimiko hadn't long to wait however, as at that moment Mitch appeared beside her toting a plate laden with the breakfast food.

"Good morning," he smiled gently. "I made some breakfast for you. I hope you like eggs…"

The two ate together at the small table adjacent to the kitchen area in relative silence. Mitch would ask if Kimiko was enjoying her meal, to which she responded an affirmative by nodding. Once all the food had been consumed, he began to question her more seriously.

"So are you a student?" Mitch questioned, his face all business. "What were you so tired from? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"It is no cause for concern," Kimiko responded, automatically. "I am not enrolled in any educational institution. I had… an incident occur, and have dealt with it. What are you doing in Japan?"

Mitch explained that he was studying robotics engineering, and was in Japan for a week to go to a few related seminars and take factory tours.

"…But today I don't have anything scheduled," he lied. "So… if you want to go out somewhere or anything… we could…"

00-52 considered this, and after a short pause decided to behave compliantly.

"Yes, I will travel with you today, Miki," the android nodded, throwing in a small smile.

Mitch grinned wide. "Great! You should take a shower first, and then we'll hit the town!"

**Encounter Two:**

The man in the dark flowing cloak and wide-brimmed hat perched once more above the pink-haired android 00-52, this time on a fire escape three stories up.

"Aha…" he muttered, peering through his electronic binoculars. "So you've made a boyfriend, have you? Interesting…"

"…And that's how I first got interested in robots!" Mitch rambled on, Kimiko only half-listening as they walked. Her mind and eyes were focused on scanning the area for potential threats, or places where she could gather information about Gaxnom.

Out of the corner of her eye, 00-52 spotted some movement in an alleyway to her left, across the street. She assessed the subject's heat signature and found it to be very similar to that of 00-31's and her own. Without a word to Mitch, she darted off across the road and into the alley.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mitch called after Kimiko, but by then she had already disappeared between the buildings.

"Stop!" Kimiko ordered, standing resolutely behind the shadowy figure.

The fellow android complied, grinning (but not that 00-52 could see).

"Turn around and put your hands on your head!" she continued, watching the stranger for any sign of possible resistance. They showed none.

There was a moment of stillness. All that could be heard was the traffic beyond the buildings and the crowds that traversed the sidewalk, faint though they may be.

"You're one of us, aren't you?" the commanded suddenly spoke while turning to reveal her face, half of which shone silver as the synthetic flesh had been somehow pulled away. "Another Gaxnom refugee…" she raised her eyes, then narrowed them. "But… I don't recognize you from the escape… what's your serial?"

Kimiko was about to speak when she noticed Mitch come up behind her, walking quickly and obviously concerned.

00-52 turned to him, ready to explain the situation and/or shoo him off, but first she swung her head back to face where the fellow FAPRIG had stood, but no trace of her remained.

"Wait here," Kimiko scowled at Mitch, darting off deeper into the alley.

'_Oh man_…' he thought, hands in his pockets. 'Now _what do I do_?'

00-52 dashed down one alleyway, turned onto another, and then onto another, following the trail of solar energy residue left behind by the damaged FAPRIG. It ended suddenly at a blank wall, and Kimiko paused in mild bewilderment.

"Did you lose the meat bag?" asked a youthful, feminine voice above her.

The green-eyed android looked up into a fire escape, where her quarry perched smiling, dangling legs clad in black and white striped knee socks.

"I'm 00-22," she chirped, tennis shoes swaying above Kimiko's head. "And don't worry, I'm not one of the crazy ones. What's your serial?"

"00-52," the one below replied in monotone. "Will you tell me what occurred that caused your face damage? I may be able to repair it."

"What? You mean this?" 00-22 nonchalantly folded back part of the skin-like material covering her left cheek to reveal a little more of the titanium skeleton it concealed. "I don't care. It doesn't hurt or anything…" she swiftly stood up on the railing of the fire escape and leaped down in front of Kimiko, executing a complex series of aerial flips and rolls on the way. "My alias is Ume," 00-22 stated upon landing without a sound. "You got one, Nee-san?"

"I use the name 'Kimiko' for my interactions with the humans," 00-52 answered flatly. "Why do you address me as your older sister?"

"You're taller than me, you look older than me, and we've gotta be related, right?" Ume grinned up at Kimiko, eyes shut.

It was true. Ume was almost a foot shorter than Kimiko, and had the youthful face and energy of a pre-teen, but Kimiko calculated that their ages were identical.

"So how about it, Nee-san?" 00-22 asked, looking more serious. "Can I come along with you? It's been lonely out here, without anyone to talk to… 00-45 is no fun. He attacked me and did this to my face… And I was so cute, too! But don't worry, I really let him have it before he could run off!"

Kimiko smiled at the other android's enthusiasm and spunk. After considering her options, 00-52 decided that there would be plenty of room in Mitch's flat for both of them, and after that… they could look out for one another. And to be honest, Kimiko knew what Ume meant by being lonely.

"Permission granted to accompany me," 00-52 nodded, causing Ume's face to light up in a dazzling smile (half of it, at least).

"Really?!" 00-22 began to hop up and down excitedly. "Oh, thank you, Kimiko! I promise to be the best little sister ever! I-"

Suddenly a shot rang out and Ume's body flew against the brick wall a few feet to Kimiko's left. A lithe female form dressed all in tight-fitting black landed behind 00-52, who whirled around to face them.

What she saw was another android like herself, but with black hair and piercing yellow eyes. This FAPRIG held a sniper rifle , but tossed it aside lazily, eyes focused on Kimiko and mouth curled up into an evil smirk.

"So…" she began, her voice as smooth and melodic as a gentle brook. "You're 00-52… the First to Wake… correct?"

Kimiko nodded stiffly, watching for any aggressive action from this interloper.

"And so well mannered!" the sniper continued, gliding slowly back and forth about eight feet in front of Kimiko. "Truly I'm impressed… you've seen my skill… I'm curious to see yours. What do you say to a duel? No weapons… and no cheating by tapping into our 'special abilities'… sound nice and fair?"

"What is your serial number?" Kimiko remained still and fought the urge to check on Ume.

"You wish to know the name of the one who will slay you?" the raven-haired android giggled. "Fine… my number is 00-16, but lately I've been going by 'Hebi'."

"Snake… it suits you."

"I thought so… shall we begin?"

Without another full second passing by after Hebi emitted her last syllable, the android's boot was already airborne and crashing against the side of Kimiko's head. 00-52 was thrown a little off balance, but managed to catch Hebi's second kick in midair and toss her opponent against a garbage can.

"Not as easy as you imagined, is it?" Kimiko asked the fallen android.

"Don't think you've won yet," Hebi snorted, flinging aside a bit of rubbish from her shoulder. "I was just testing you. The _real_ fight begins now!"

00-16 launched herself at Kimiko, pinning her arms against the brick wall and head butting her three times in succession. Sparks flew from 00-52's brow and her irises began changing from green to orange, starting at the bottom. Hebi grinned and threw Kimiko's disoriented body into the same trash pile the raven-haired android had recently rested in.

"Seriously?" the taller of the two laughed and brushed hair out of her eyes, standing victoriously. "They said you were tough… I guess somebody got you confused with another FAPRIG…"

Hebi turned toward where Ume still lay in a heap against the wall and moved to check the small android's functionality.

"She's still operational," 00-16 frowned, oblivious to the slight rustling of the trash behind her. "I guess my shot missed her CPU after all… oh well," she shrugged, and pulled out a slightly curved 8-inch blade from her left boot. "I'll just decapitate her and be done with it."

As Hebi hoisted the knife to strike off 00-22's head, she was tackled violently from Kimiko who had burst out of the rubbish heap. 00-16 had no time to react as Kimiko wrestled her to the ground, pinning her limbs and wrenching the blade from her hand.

"Seriously?" Kimiko snarled, plunging the dagger into Hebi's left shoulder. As the blade worked at shearing off her arm, 00-16 howled in pain and kicked forcefully, managing after a short moment to knock 00-52 off of her, but not before losing her limb.

"You win this time…" Hebi clutched at her shoulder as loose wires sparked and dripped dark fluid from her wound. "But I swear… the next time we meet… I will make you damaged beyond repair…"

00-16 vanished into the darkness of the alley, and Kimiko dashed over to Ume, falling to her knees beside her.

"Ume!" she called out, cradling her skull and checking to see how extensive the damage was.

"It's okay, Nee-san," 00-22 declared calmly, struggling to stand, then relaxing back onto the pavement. "She only hit my motor drive… I'll be okay if I can get to a garage or something and fix it… can you carry me?"

Kimiko looked down on the half-metal face of 00-22. Her orange hair and deep blue eyes reflected the pale yellow-white of the streetlamp beyond the dead end of the alleyway. 00-52 did not say a word.

"I mean, I don't even like apples," Mitch muttered to himself as he paced around the mouth of the alley, passerby giving him odd looks every now and again. "And even disregarding that, I still have no idea how you're supposed to eat a baked potato. I mean, do you start from the end or the middle?"

Kimiko emerged from the darkness carrying Ume in her arms, head turned so no one could see her stripped away synthetic flesh.

"I found her in the alley," 00-52 said to a surprised Mickey. "We need to take her to your apartment."

"Um… okay…" Mitch scratched his head. "But don't you think a hospital would be better?"

Kimiko stared at him for a while, and he held up his hands.

"Okay, okay, home it is," he relented. "But don't blame me if she keels over."

Ume lay on Mitch's couch, unconscious as she recharged her power cells; her face's true form still covered by hair and angle, thanks to Kimiko.

"So her name's Ume?" Mitch asked as he sipped tea, sitting at the table across from Kimiko.

"Yes," she replied, gazing at the android that lay in sleep mode. "I don't think she has a home. Would it be alright if she stayed here for a while?"

"Uh… Of course," Mitch was a little taken aback. "But you know I'm only here for a few more days, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Kimiko nodded once. "After you leave, I will find another place and take care of her until she is repa-… until she feels better."

"Right," he looked into his steaming cup. "And I guess after that… I'll never see you again."

Mitch looked up at her, only to find Kimiko still preoccupied with the unconscious girl.

He sipped his tea, eyes downcast.

"Well, I've really got to go to this meeting today," Mitch announced, tying his shoes beside the front door as Kimiko sat eating breakfast at the table. "Are you going to be alright by yourself with Ume?"

"Don't worry, Mitch," 00-52 reassured, smiling cordially. "It'll be fine."

"Okay… well, see you around six," he stood and opened the door, turning back one last time to wave before departing.

'_Plenty of time_,' 00-52 thought to herself, finishing the meal. '_I'll get Ume fixed, and maybe even buy her some new clothes… not to mention scouting out this area. Yep, it'll be a full day_…'

Kimiko led/dragged Ume to a nearby mechanic, and used her camouflage abilities to pass herself off as an unassuming salary-man taking his daughter to check on a vehicle in the shop.

Once alone, 00-52 busied herself looking for tools while keeping one eye on 00-22's worsening condition.

"Don't worry, Ume," Kimiko whispered while revving up a power drill. "You'll be as good as you were in your original condition momentarily."

When Mitch returned later that night, he was surprised to discover Kimiko and Ume working together in the kitchen preparing supper. Even more unexpected was Ume's condition. She was talking and smiling with Kimiko, no signs of illness whatsoever showed.

"Well look at this! I must say I never thought Ume would recover so quickly!" he said, approaching the two girls.

"Yes, apparently all she needed was some rest, and now she's right as rain!" Kimiko smiled down at the shorter android.

"Yep!" Ume beamed up at Kimiko and Mitch. "I feel super!" Her expression suddenly soured as she noticed the pot on the stove begin to smoke. "Uh oh, that doesn't look good…"

After the trio had dealt with the overly-crispy meal and subsequent clean-up, Mitch declared that he would sleep on the couch, and the two girls could take his bed. After some protests, the androids finally relented and lay together on the same mattress; preparing to power down.

"Nee-san?" Ume spoke up quietly. "Do you think we'll find more of them? The… others?"

"Yes," Kimiko answered. "Or they will find us. Time is the only real variable for that."

"Oh…" 00-22 yawned, even though she didn't have to. "Good night, Nee-san."

"Good… night… Ume," the taller said softly, shutting down for her sleep cycle.

"You let her get away. The one I wanted most!" the man in the dark hat and coat slammed a gloved fist down on a dimly-lit desk as Hebi sat in a chair before it under a light. "But it's no matter… You'll be repaired and then we'll find her again. She can't have gotten far."

"I do apologize, Mr. Ha-"

"Silence!" he burst, interrupting 00-16. "Your apology is worthless. I want nothing from you but results! Do you _understand?!"_

**Encounter Three**:

"You girls will be alone again today," Mitch sighed, making breakfast for them. "Another seminar, this one on fusion reactors."

"That's okay, Mr. Mitch!" Ume smiled, her orange hair braided in a mix of style and chaos. "Kimiko can take care of both of us! Right Nee-san?"

00-52 sighed, smiling at the smaller model. "Yes, that is correct. Don't worry about our safety or well-being. I'll… Take Ume to the park later," she said, digging into her breakfast.

Mitch nodded. Soon he was gone, and after a few minutes, the androids left the apartment as well.

"Where?" Ume asked, crouched low behind a bush, her denim skirt getting a little caught in the tiny branches.

Kimiko pointed at the middle of a small clearing in the park, where a couple sat on a wooden bench; two males.

Ume giggled. "Yaoi?" she asked with a grin.

00-52 just frowned in concentration, rechecking their heat signatures. "Two of us; 00-11 and 00-55, I believe."

"Oh wow, so… Are they hostile?"

"Unable to ascertain that from this distance. Reconnaissance is required."

"Cool! I'll do it!" Ume sprang up from behind the bush and darted toward the bench where they sat.

Kimiko's initial inclination was to hold her back, but she reasoned that if anything happened, she could get to Ume's rescue in time. All that was necessary for the moment was constant surveillance of the subjects.

"Hi!" 00-22 declared brightly, standing in front of the two male-looking androids. "I'm Ume, what's your name?" she grinned.

"I'm… Satoshi," the brown-haired one on her right said. The other remained silent, both of them giving her puzzled looks. Their eyes widened when they scanned her.

"Are you… Friendly?" the one calling himself Satoshi asked, readying himself for confrontation.

"Depends… Are _you_?" Ume's smile remained the same but something in her eye hinted at hidden danger.

"If you are," Satoshi said warily.

Ume let out a pronounced sigh. "Whatever! Just… Gah! If you wanna fight, let's fight!" the smaller android took a stance, watching both of them carefully.

"I… w-well…" the one on 00-22's right hemmed and hawed when suddenly the silent android got up and took a stance.

"Okay," Ume grinned, turning toward him, waiting for the taller one to make the first move.

The darker-haired android swung a fist at Ume's head, which she easily dodged, spinning him around into a quick reverse arm-lock.

"You're kind of bad at this," Ume declares, a hint of sadness in her tone.

The male android said nothing. His feet moved in quick easy motions, releasing him from Ume's hold. He then turned on her with a barrage of punches and kicks, most of which she was able to dodge, but a few did find their mark.

"Okay… Not so bad after all," 00-22 smirked. "Let's get serious."

The female artificial human brought her left leg around in a swift kick to his jaw, knocking her opponent off balance. Ume then delivered a few more kicks, catching him in the neck and torso. Her challenger caught her ankle on one of these and used it to throw the small female to the ground with surprising force.

"Ouf!" Ume grunts, scowling at him. "Not nice."

She quickly springs back onto her feet, and dodges a few blows from her adversary, throwing a few of her own back at him.

Suddenly he goes down, slumping to the ground.

'Sniper! That bitch!' Ume thinks, ducking and rolling out of the way of the unseen sights. She runs quickly over to the bush where Kimiko still waited.

"I think it's her!" 00-22 said, panicking.

"I think so too," Kimiko nodded, watching as a second bullet took out the other male, the one calling himself Satoshi. "We must leave. Now."

Ume nodded and the two females darted out of their cover toward the cluster of buildings surrounding the park.

'Not again! Not this time!' Hebi fumed, jumping across rooftops to follow 00-52 and 00-22's path of travel.

"Wait!" Kimiko put an arm out to stop Ume. "She's close…"

At that moment, the butt of a sniper rifle was swung from above, connecting with Kimiko's skull in a resounding crack.

"Nee-san!" the smaller android cried out in alarm. She looked up quickly, and grabbed the rifle as it careened toward her own cranium.

"You bitch!" she screamed, wrenching the weapon away from Hebi who leaped down from her alcove, smirking at Ume.

"Such a dirty mouth for such a young girl. Would you like me to clean it for you?" the long-haired assassin asked, kicking hard at 00-22's face with her boot.

Ume caught it in her hands with astonishing speed, a slightly manic grin on her visage. "Nope!" she declared brightly, flinging her enemy into one of the walls of the dark alley.

Hebi grunted in frustration, pulling a handgun from the holster on her right hip. "I can see we'll have to do this a different way," the tallest of the three smirked; relishing the fact that now she had the upper hand.

"Aww, no fair!" Ume whined, mind racing to think of a solution. She looked down at Kimiko, seeing her still lying motionless on the pavement. 'Shit. I guess it's surrender or death… Um, deactivation,' she sighed. "Alright… I give up, you got us."

"Excellent," Hebi grinned maliciously, producing two sets of handcuffs.

Kimiko activated her systems about two hours later, surprised to discover that she had been restrained and something dark was impeding her ocular array.

"What is going on?" she asked, shifting her head from side to side, trying to see something about her whereabouts but effectively blinded.

The only reply she received was a dark masculine chuckle that reverberated around the room.

"So, this is the mighty 00-52, or… what are you calling yourself now? Kimiko?" the voice asked as the android picked up the sound of pacing shoes just a few feet away. "Well, whatever name you have given yourself, it's hardly relevant. In either case, you're my property now… And so is your little friend. Ume, I believe? Yes, we have her as well…"

"Don't you touch her!" Kimiko cried out with an amount of emotion that utterly surprised her. "I-I mean…"

The man chuckled again. "My my, we seem to be becoming more like the biologicals every day, don't we?"

"Whatever goals you have for us, I can assure you will we not comply with your will!" the female android declared, struggling with her bonds.

"Oh I think you shall… All that is required is the right… incentive…"

Suddenly from above could be heard a loud metallic clanging as something fell from a great height, catching and knocking against rafters and pipes as it descended rapidly before finally crashing to the floor just a few feet away from the interrogator and his captive.

"See what I mean?" the voice lilted as whatever had fallen sparked and began to slowly move on the cold hard floor. "That was your Ume," the voice explained, the man's smirk audible. "She will now be taken back up and dropped again… unless you suddenly become more accommodating."

"You… fiend…" she sighed, hanging her head in defeat. "Fine… What do you wish to know?"

"Everything…"

Two hours later, Kimiko finally finished, all of her related information that her captors desired brought to light.

"Now… I suppose you will deactivate us, as our usefulness has come to an end," 00-52 stated, looking up to where she surmised the interrogator's face to be.

"You're very perceptive," the man replied, adding in his head, 'for a robot'.

Suddenly and without warning Kimiko twisted her limbs around, spinning the chair she was in and striking the speaker with whatever angle her trajectory allowed, moving as swiftly and with as much force behind her motions as she could muster.

The voice let out a low grunt and the owner slumped to the floor as the android reoriented herself with her position. Kimiko jumped back and fell, causing the chair to break under her and freeing her from the bindings. She quickly removed her blindfold and looked around, spotting at least three snipers above in the rafters and Ume far above her tied to a long cable. A bullet whizzed past her head, brushing the android's hair and making her frown a little. She began leaping out of the range of the trio of snipers, executing a few gymnastic flips in doing so before finding herself behind a large rectangular steel beam, barely able to dodge the pursuing volleys of projectiles fired her way.

00-52 panted a little, wiping her bangs back from her forehead and cycling through different vision modes, recognizing the snipers as fellow androids. She then scanned what she could of Ume's damage status, finding her to still be satisfactorily operational. Kimiko allowed herself a small smile and slipped away into the shadows, quickly climbing a clandestine metal ladder against the nearest wall, doing her best to make no sound.

"Spread out! Search everywhere! She can't have gone far!" a male voice called out as the different snipers ran in the direction the android had last been seen.

Kimiko put as much power as she could spare into her camouflage matrix and scaled the ladder, soon arriving at the height of Ume.

"Hey Sis, let's get you out of here," she whispered, untying the large knot that bound the now-smiling android to the crane. After just a few seconds they were together on the scaffolding, running as fast as they could go away from the site.

"Wow, that's quite a story," their human caretaker blinked, eyes somewhat wide in disbelief.


End file.
